In the related art, image processes extracts a print image to be printed on a print medium, from an original image. For example, in label printing onto an optical disc such as a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), or a Blu-ray (a registered trademark) disc (BD) as a print medium, a print image is printed in a printable area on the surface (an annular label surface) of the optical disc, and it is impossible to print any image on the center portion (a portion having an opening formed therein) of the optical disc. Therefore, in a case of setting an extraction range to extract a print image, in an original image, the extraction range includes an area which will not be printed on the print medium. In other words, even if an image is in the extraction range, a portion of the image is omitted from the print image. The omitted portion may make it difficult to grasp the contents of the print image.
For this reason, it has been proposed that a technology that extracts a characteristic object, such as a face of a person or an animal, as a main photographic subject, from an original image, and performs label printing such that the main photographic subject is disposed on a label surface of an optical disc.